


Double Dipping

by Zephyr13



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr13/pseuds/Zephyr13
Summary: No particular day/night, post casa amor though. The lack of new sexy scenes with Bobby had me imagine this one. Hope you enjoy it as much as me!Sorry been away a while, I have updated this chapter and posted the 2nd: finally finished my naughty pantry scene! Hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Dip Expectations

It was early evening and I had decided I was fed up with everyone in this place. I needed some alone time with the only girl who gets me, before the night kicks off and everyone else gets their figurative pitchforks out... Spotting an amazing opportunity, I manage to cop 2 glasses of wine whilst the crew were busy running around getting the garden set up for the party, everyone else too busy talking recoupling drama over at the fire pit. What a surprise...

I couldn’t see her anywhere in the garden, so start running towards the house. Trying to run whilst not spilling the wine, which I’m trying to keep hidden, turns out to be a lot harder than I thought! 

As I run up to dressing room, Priya gleefully claps at me when she sees the wine. I beam right back at her. Once settled by the make up stands, we cheer. I stop and look at her. I had to make a toast:

“Look Priya, you know I’m probably not the best with my words. But I have to say: thank fuck for you.

-Ohh babe, are you getting all soft on me?

\- Maybe I am, but I’m so glad I have someone here who is as keen as me on pranks and speaks her mind. I’m fed up of all the mind games, the constant judgement and bullshit that seems to go on. You are unequivocally you and I love that

\- Oh wow stop it Chloe! We’re gonna need more wine if you carry on like that. You’re a hilarious and amazing girl, don’t let the others get to you. Together we’ll make sure we have the best time in this place ok! 

-I’m counting on it! To more wine, more pranks and hopefully more sex for both of us!

Priya giggles and winks at me: -Might not be that easy for me to get the hot sex, but I’m sure we can definitely make it happen for you! Bobby can’t seen to stop dribbling every time you walk by!”

I can feel my face start to burn from the blush that’s forming:

-Well if he’s dribbling why isn’t he doing anything about it? Do I have to spell it out for him? BOBBY STOP IT AND COME DROOL ON ME!”

Priya stares at me and chokes on some wine. She laughs:

-Wow girl. I want to say please say that to him just to see his face, but I love you and you clearly need a hand... Come on, I’ll make sure he gives you the best shag tonight. Do you trust me?

-Yes! I say without hesitation.

-Right, let’s down our drinks for liquid courage and spice up your look. Bobby won’t be able to take his eyes off you when we’re done!

-I hope you’re right, but I still can’t wrap my head around him choosing to share a bed with Lottie over me... 

\- Oi! I will not have any of those cloudy thoughts running through your head missy! Bobby might be a bit clueless, but there must be a reason why he did that... The best thing is to ask him directly, rather than debate it with me. One thing I do know, is how utterly besotted he is with you, Chloe... He only lights up when he sees you. No one else, and definitely not Lottie. So snap out of it, let me give you a make over that will have him worship the floor you stand on! 

I looked at Priya gratefully. She was always the first to mess around the villa with me, but she also always gave me her honest opinion and never made me feel guilty for needing her reassurance.I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding onto, and feel some of the anxiety that had started to build slowly dissipate:

-Deal. And tomorrow night we will tackle the mission impossible that is getting Hope unglued from Noah so you can get your shot at a good lay!

-Ha! We’ll see, girl... I like the sentiment though! baby steps Chloe! Anyways, Cheers!”  


We neck our drinks and hide the glasses. I love that Priya and I are on the same wavelength. Even when she chose Bobby at that first recoupling, we both told each other how we felt and I couldn’t be mad at her, to everyone’s surprise... I’m so glad I’ve found a true friend in this place.  


Priya decides I need to go adventurous tonight and spice up my look: she chooses a dress from my wardrobe that I hadn’t dared worn yet: my friends back home forced me to pack it, Id told them I wouldn’t wear it in a million years. It’s a very, very low cut, cinched red latex dress. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination if you catch my drift...

“Why AN EARTH have you not worn this yet?!! 

Priya yells at me 

\- Because I would look like a cross between a bloody fire hydrant and a harlot! I mutter back

\- Is that suppose to be a bad thing?!

Priya looks at me dumbfounded

\- Well if dogs pissing on you is your thing, then I guess not! I retort back

Priya scoffs back at me:

\- I don’t know about dogs, but I’m pretty sure Bobby will run around trying to hump you in this, if that’s what ‘your thing’ is!

-God you’re good... my friends will love you you know... I grit my teeth before exhaling: Fine, I trust you entirely, but I’m gonna need a stiff drink.

-Oh you will be getting something stiff tonight don’t worry! She smirks at me

-You little shit! I laugh as I swat her

-Right enough chat, let’s get you into this naughty thing!”

We head to the bathroom and after many torturous minutes of squeezing into the dress, which made me feel like I was going through a reverse birthing, we were done. It clinged to me literally like a second skin, cinching all my curves and my breasts heaved out at the top, like they were trying to get up for some air. 

Priya wolf whistles whilst she looks me up and down.

« - Shit Goddamn Chloe... this look is the bomb emoji! So hot! Now, let’s make that beautiful face of yours sinfully sexy... like a...

\- A hot priest?!

\- What?! You’re a funny one aren’t you... I mean, that’s not what I was going for, but let’s talk about that tomorrow on the sun-loungers: that priest in Fleabag is to die for... if that’s what you’re referring to 

-I know... Oh yes that’s what I’m referring to. Literally sinful sex on legs... i would go to confession daily with him if I could...

\- Haha! Down girl! let’s go with some Fleabag energy tonight! But rather than a sinful priest let’s go with naughty baker?

\- Stop it... my dirty mind is now thinking about all things that can be done with a pastry chef. I need a good kneading.. 

-Ha! Your mind really does live in the gutter. Now cmon let’s finish up this look! » 

It really helped that Priya hyped me up whilst we were getting ready. I’m so relieved we decided to start getting ready early. The others must still be talking about all the drama that happened during the challenge today. Just for a change: Whoop-di-fucking-hoo 

“Here hon, wear these shoes, they’ll go amazing with that dress” Priya says as she hands me her shoes. They were extremely sexy, red patent heels, and the most painful things I’ve ever worn. 

“Jesus Christ Priya. Is this a shoe or some weird fetish sex toy?!

-Har har. They’re shoes and you’re wearing them. No excuse as I know you have size 4s like me! Come on pop on them on!

  
Priya practically hustles me in the shoes. They pinch and I feel like I am standing on the edge of a cliff, but my feet start to settle in them. Or they’ve already gone numb to the pain.

“Come on give me a twirl!

I twirl on the spot whilst showing some jazz hands. I won’t admit to Priya it was to help my balance...

\- Well. Fuck me sideways Chloe. If Bobby is an amnesiac idiot and doesn’t go for you, I bloody will. Those heels make your booty POP!

\- Would your girl Cardi approve though?

-Well that depends, show Cardi what you got and let’s see you drop! 

  
I roll my eyes at her and drop to the floor, trying to channel my inner Dita Von Teese, as I know for a fact I could never channel Cardi like Priya does. 

Priya looks at me with immense pride in her eyes: 

\- So proud of you Boo, now cmon let me have it at your face! 

\- Is that suppose to make me feel good about you doing my makeup?!

-Shh, yes cmon we’re running out of alone time! And I need to get ready too bitch!” She smiles at me

-Fiiine, I raise my hands up. You’re lucky I trust you! 

-Obviously!”

Priya sets to work on my face with all her brushes and creams and sprays. I could start dozing off, it feels somewhat therapeutic. But she’s finished in a flash 

-Honestly I hate you for having such an insane complexion... but I don’t, so I’ve gone for a dewy look with a hot red lip. Hope you like it!”

I look at myself in the mirror and have to take a double look. I gawk at myself. Priya had given me this dewy complexion with little foundation, highlighter on my cheekbones and a bold glossy hot red lip. I couldn’t help but keep checking myself out, in awe at how good I looked.

\- Is it really egotistical of me to say that I have never seen myself look this gorgeous?!

-Absolutely not, you’re always gorgeous!! I’m glad I could help!

\- This must be how Kanye feels when he sees himself in the mirror! Thank you so much Priya, I love it! What should I do with my hair?

-ooh let’s do a slicked back wet look. Your blond hair will look amazing in that style against the red.

-Jesus we really are going for the whole straight from the runway look then tonight? 

-Obviously!

-Category is: Fire hydrant!!

Priya laughs:

\- Channel that inner fire hydrant Bitch, and everyone will be soaked by the time the night is through!

I snort at her remark 

\- you dirty minx! But I love you for it!”

I finish setting my hair and spray myself with deo and perfume. I felt so good in this look and thanked my lucky stars I had a friend like Priya to give me the extra confidence boost I needed. I felt I could tackle literally anything tonight. 

I help Priya get ready and lend her one of my slinky black jumpsuits that I knew she’d been eyeing.

-Fuck me Priya, J-Lo better watch out! 

She looked gorgeous. I gave her a red wine coloured lip and a cat flick eyeliner. We decided to change her look too and I told her she should tie her hair back with a few strands Left loose, to really accentuate her feminine curves and show off her beautiful face.

\- If neither of us get shagged tonight, let’s walk out of here and stay in these outfits till we find someone who will. 

Priya giggles at my comment

-Hopefully we won’t have far to go, I don’t know how long you can walk in those! 

-Fine, I’ll settle for the crew! 

  


You both laugh out loud and are nearly on the floor when the rest of the girls start coming in to the dressing room. Tension already starts to build and Hope glares at you both:

-Well now we know where you two have been all day, hope you’re not planning on stealing our men in those outfits, there’s enough drama without_

-oh no babe,

I cut her short, saying sweetly back as I grab Priya’s hand and start making my way out of the room:

\- Priya and I just want to have fun and celebrate tonight: Satan has given us a day off!” 

I shout back at Hope as I make an exit, Priya really not trying that hard to contain her giggles.

The drama with the girls was just getting silly now. To be quite frank I was fed up. It never involved me directly, yet whenever it got to boiling point they always seemed to point it all in my direction. I hadn’t realised that I’d become an expert in bomb disposals... I’m honestly astounded by it all: is it not obvious that I couldn’t give any fucks about any of it? Let’s all stop and have fun in this goddamn villa! 

  


All the boys are getting ready in the bedroom so we try to run pass them as they all start to yell:  


« -Oi!

-Get out!

-Watch where you’re going! »

  


I try and run but these heels have gotten the better of me, and I’m pretty sure they were not made for this. I retract that thought when I see Priya graciously speed out of the villa. I, however, struggle to stagger out of the room, running like I’ve wet myself and someone has a slow motion lense on me.

The boys all groan at me in frustration. As I waddle past them, I shut my eyes to give them privacy and babble apologies at them: all I can keep saying is « sorry, sorry, ooh sorry! » as I make my way through the long and narrow bedroom..

I did close my eyes, but that was after I got a cheeky look at them all. The humiliating walk in that room was worth it getting to see all the boys in towels and very little else. But I was bummed I hadn’t even gotten a cheeky glimpse at Bobby...

  


At last I reach the kitchen. The silence is comforting, and feels slightly rewarding. The crew are finishing up with the neon lights, so I stay in the kitchen and admire the spread. During the day,I had spent some time helping Bobby; chopping up vegetable sticks as he whipped up loads of dips and, he kindly abided to my own personal request: aïoli dip...

The aïoli is staring at me. I kid you not, I can hear it begging me to have a lick. I’m transfixed by the spread in front of me and I start salivating. Bobby had forbidden me to taste it before, saying I had to wait till the evening. I groan at that thought and I hear my tummy agree in unison. Now that we were alone together, the aïoli and I, it was eyeing me up. I have very little willpower and sure enough, I soon cave and lean in and grab a carrot stick. I dunk it in the aïoli... 

I can’t help but utter a loud groan. Of course Bobby made something so bloody delicious. He really outdid himself. This is the best aïoli I’ve ever had, and Im weirdly annoyed by this. Bobby cant do anything wrong in my eyes, but recently he seems clueless when it comes to me and him.

I look back down lovingly at the dip and sigh. In your books it’s hard to go wrong with olive oil and garlic, but his seasoning was spot on. My mouth starts to water again. I can’t help myself and I dip the remaining bit of my carrot stick in the sauce.

I close my eyes, ready to savour the mo-

  


« Did I just see you DOUBLE DIP my aïoli?! »

  


I jump out of my skin in shock. Bobby stands on the other side of the kitchen and he’s giving me a look which I can’t tell if he’s genuinely fuming, or if it’s his sneeze smoulder look...

I don’t have time to register the look as I notice that he is dripping wet and is only wearing a very little white towel , which hung dangerously low on his hips, egging my eyes to wander down...I start to think someone must have left the oven on in here. It’s really hot li- 

I hear a loud click of fingers and loose my train of thought

« Eyes up top Chloe! »

He snaps his fingers again at my gawkish expression

-I, I... I start to stutter

-Oh no Chloe, no excuses please! I leave the spread for 10minutes to go grab a shower. I come out and all the lads are flustered. Something about you running in on them naked in a very skimpy, tight red dress? I had to see it for myself... 

He unashamedly looks me up and down and I can feel myself melting under his stare. He is literally eating me alive with that look. God he’s so hot when he’s mad, I’m kicking myself at how turned on I’m getting already. 

He shakes his head ever so slightly and frowns at me:

“and that’s when I found you. Fingering my aïoli...

-Im sorry Bobby I couldn’t control myself. It’s so good...

He dramatically takes in a breath

-What are we going to do with you Chloe...he breaths out an exaggerated, exacerbated sigh:

..I don’t know how I can forgive you... how sorry are you?

-very, » I mutter sincerely, lowering my eyes to the floor.

I didn’t know how to react since we hadn’t had the best few days recently, we’ll ever since coming back from Casa Amor..I felt as though Bobby had been avoiding me and today was the first time we’d gotten a chance to hang out just the two of us in a while. I’d enjoyed today so much, it was just like how it was in the early days... Surely he can’t be that mad with me? Can we go back to how it was?

I was in my head second guessing everything between us that I hadn’t noticed Bobby had slowly started to advance towards me and was now standing a half a foot away from me 

« -If you’d have waited just 5more minutes, I’d have let you licked it off my chest...»

he barely whispers at me, his breath tickling me softly.

I can’t help but gulp loudly. That came out of nowhere! I lift my head up slightly and can’t help myself as my eyes trail to his chest like magnets and I start staring. It was now glistening with the droplets of water from the shower he’d just taken. His wetness made his smattering of freckles jump out, yearning to be touched, licked and kiss. I was completely done for

« -Chloe if I have to snap my fingers at you again... So help me god.... I need to think of a punishment that is deserving of such terrible crimes. »

I look up at him to find that he his now stood above me, mere inches away. His eyes have turned a dark rich malt colour. They rake over me as he cups my chin in his hand softly, and I can’t help but feel my inner thighs start to feel slick... 

“Chloe... I know we should have a chat you and me, but Jesus Christ woman: you are on bloody fire tonight. The lads did not give you any justice..” He seems to trail off in his thoughts and hesitates only slightly, before continuing: 

“... You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. And that was from the moment you walked down those stairs on Day One... But tonight... Fuckin ‘ell my brain has broken down just looking at you...”

He looks at me straight in the eye. It’s as though he’s internally fighting with himself, like he is holding something back and I start to feel nervous. But the moment goes when he lets go of his breath ever so slightly and his eyes now bear a raw intense emotion in them that I cannot quite put my finger on. Keeping his eyes on me, he inhales quickly before speaking again:

-You’ve been a right naughty lass tonight. This look has given me a right stauner you know... and let’s not mention what I caught you doing...

-What’s a Stauner?

He smirks at me, his hands reaching to my waist and bringing me forward, pressing himself against me before leaning over and whispering into my ear:

-That.”

My body’s senses were on complete overdrive. The feeling of his wet naked body against me in this dress, I could feel every inch of him. My heart raced to staggering heights as I felt his large bulge prodding at me...

-Ohh... that” I gasp out and I feel myself blush hard.

Even though he his wet, his body scorched me with just a single touch. He pushes me against the fridge, which feels like ice compared to the burning heat sizzling at my front from Bobby’s touch. His lips lingered on my lobe.

« - Tonight, you have been extremely wicked to me. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson lassie... » he growls and my heart jumps to my throat.

« If you don’t want to be punished, now is your time to tell me to stop... » he whispers softly.

Oh god, I feel my ovaries explode and my stomach is doing somersaults.

Ive always enjoyed being in charge when it comes to the bedroom, but seeing Bobby like this, demanding the control from me in such a way and finally showing me what he wants...

It feels amazing to see him being direct with me, especially after the uncertainty I’d felt these past few days. I wanted to scream and take him right there and then. I was so turned on, but seeing the glint in his eye, I decided to let him take the lead. I didn’t think it was possible to get even more aroused than I was already, yet I was throbbing in anticipation. 

I decide to play a little bit with him and stayed mute. I start to bite my lip slightly whilst staring into his eyes. Although, Bobby got the last laugh as I was turning myself on even more. Simply looking at this beautiful specimen of a man stood in front of me could make come undone.. The throbbing already started to become too much for me. I go to rub my inner thighs together discreetly to relieve some tension, but I’m stopped by Bobby’s knee now jammed between my thighs

\- ...You really are testing me, you saucy bonnie... Any last words?

He grabs my hips, his long and able fingers digging in just a little hard, but I love it even more, my heart rate revealing my true feelings. He then too quickly lets go, as though he’s not sure if I want it like this. It doesn’t even take me a half second to whisper: « no, please Bobby... »

He grins proudly and steps back and looks over every inch of my body. The tension between the two of us is palpable, and I dare not move an inch, the way he’s staring at me even I know not to test my chance of messing around. Now is definitely not the time for clowning around. I can practically smell our arousal...

Suddenly he has me in his arms, lifting me up by my thighs...

  
  
And the next minute, Bobby is ramming the both of us into the tiny pantry...


	2. No Pantry Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty explicit chapter, so be warned! I just needed to write this as we were never gong to get this in the game. Hope you enjoy! :)

« Chloe... » he growls into my ear, pushing me against the shelves.

A few tins drop to the floor, but to be honest neither of us notice as we are pretty preoccupied with each other. 

Bobby takes me by surprise when he quickly pins my wrists above my head. He attempts to pull my dress up in one swish movement and fails miserably. I can’t help but giggle. I stop short when I see the way he looks at me

”well we can’t be having that. This is coming off one way or another!”

He kneels down in front of my knees and puts his hands to work. The way he is stretching this dress by spreading his hand underneath the fabric and lifting it inch by inch, off my body, is foreplay in itself. I can’t help but close my eyes, and focus on the feeling of his hands spreading slowly across my body...

After a sweet blissful moment, he goes to pull my dress up over my head. 

“well at least someone is enjoying this!” 

I open my eyes to see him stood in front of me, his brow glistening with sweat. I smile back warmly at him. 

“Not only are your hands beautiful, they made such good work of that dress! It took ages to put it on... 

-Well what can I say, these hands do wonders.... And they want to trace every inch of that gorgeous body of yours...”

He sighs before continuing: “It should be a sin to look this good, Chloe. And for all your sins tonight, you need a good seeing to. First, let’s keep this mouth of yours quiet.”

He touches my lips to shush me, and I’m about to say to him he has no right to tell me to shut up but he winks at me before saying:

“Don’t want the others walking in on us whilst we’re being naughty do we? Now, you’re allowed one word and it’s stop. If you don’t want to stop, stay quiet. How does that sound?”

I eagerly nod my head

I try to concentrate on my breathing which is becoming staggered, but let’s be honest I can’t concentrate on anything but Bobby, the apprehension of what is to come is so intoxicating.

Very slowly, he trails his fingers up my hips, his touch so warm and soft, it makes me melt into a puddle. He then moves over my stomach till he reaches my bra. He jerks it down and my breasts topple out, finally catching some air. It’s at this point that Bobby gently lifts both of them up in his palms. The feeling of his digits against my soft breasts is breathtaking... 

While his fingers stroking back and forth over my nipples obviously feels amazing, it’s the look on his face that’s really getting me hot and bothered. He is completely absorbed by me. I’ve always enjoyed the way he looks at me, but right now he’s leaving me speechless. Bobby is looking at me like I’m a piece of art, a masterpiece, and he’s trying to memorise every minute detail, like he doesn’t want to forget. 

« Bobby... »

« Now now Chloe... did I say you could talk? Remember you’re in need of a seeing to, young lady » 

I gulp and try my very best not to move a muscle...

« Legs apart lass... » he commands 

By now, I am a complete sopping mess, and he’s barely kissed me. I can feel my cheeks burn scarlet as he starts removing my underwear.

My heart actually stops when I see Bobby scrunching up my wet knickers and setting them aside from the rest of my clothes. He catches my gawking and raises his eyebrows at me as if to say « so,what? What are you going to do about it?»

I avert my eyes, knowing if I even look at him any more I will definitely come undone.

”I’ll be holding onto those for safe keeping thank you very much.” 

He then stands up and uses his hand to gently lift my chin up slightly as he whispers « look at me ». We both stand there looking at each other 

« We never did get a chance to play the staring game did we? It’s one of my favourites...” 

I’m about to retort, to scoff how an earth he could seriously be talking about a game right now, but I stop short when Bobby kneels down, his hand gently stroking my thigh while the other traces circles on my lower belly whilst moving slowly south. It finally glides between my legs, the content look on his face when he finds me soaking wet and ready is palpable. Bobby doesn’t even try to hide how smug he is.

The titillating sensation when he begins to stroke me down there is so good, I want to feel his skin all over me. I go to touch him, but he retracts his hand and grabs my wrist.

« Tut tut tut...What did I tell you Chloe? No moving, this is what happens when you double dip my food... and yes condiments count too. » 

He steps back and waits for me to recompose. I moan loudly but stay still, just as he asked. 

This is completely throwing me off, but it is absolutely exhilarating and I can actually feel my insides screaming, yearning for more of whatever this is and whatever is to come. 

I try and stifle an even louder moan, when he finally touches me again by pushing one of his fingers inside of me. Bobby then spreads my legs even further, before putting a second one in, fucking me gently with his hand. He then slowly starts to lick and nip my thigh, slowly making his way upwards to where his hands are still working wonders. 

-Jesus Christ Bobby...I’m gonna-

He pulls his fingers out quickly and looks at me, gauging my response. I should be mad at him, but this teasing is turning me on so much and I am completely and utterly captivated by him. 

I squirm a little at how close I had gotten, but it’s really not long before I can feel my inner animal purring to go again, building up and ready to pounce. I’ve learnt my lesson this time and try to show some control. I have never been so hot like this in my life. I am completely enthralled by Bobby’s demeanour tonight and the electricity that is mounting between us is palpable. And of course, we are in a fucking pantry cupboard.

He stands up, and rubs my nipples between his fingers, and kisses my mouth, eyes open, still reading my responses. He’s studying me and the look in those amber eyes alone could make me cum.

He leans down and starts to kiss and nip my nipples which have been aching for attention. They now feel like fire and ice both at the same time. He starts circling my nipples with his tongue, which feels like velvet compared to the earlier nipping. I can’t help myself, I roll my head back at how good it feels, the fire burning inside of me blazing up again. Then it stops. I open my eyes and look to see that Bobby is now doing. This boy will be the death of me... 

Bobby whips the little towel he had on off. How it stayed on this long is beyond me, but I don’t have time to think about the logistics as his appendage is now out in the open. 

I gulp at how perfect he hangs... I couldn’t believe it was possible but I somehow manage to get even more aroused than I already am, purely from the idea that I have managed to turn him on so much by doing absolutely nothing. His manhood is clearly swollen from excitement and I want to moan so badly when I see it start to throb. Bobby kneels down again and pushes two fingers inside me at the same time as his mouth closes in on my clit. The intense stimulation all at once feels utterly stunning. He switches from licks, sucks and nips that I cannot keep up with. I can feel myself coming undone, when sure enough it all stops again. I am left a panting mess and look around to find him now standing in front of me. He then presses himself against me and I feel his length against my inner thigh. My eyes start to shutter, this feeling is so good I can barely keep a hold of myself. I realise that I had not made any preparations for any of this to happen: 

-Do you have a condom? 

-Chloe... do you even know me? He pulls out a condom

-Ok where the fuck did you- 

-Now now Poppet, no talking, no questions. Be good.” 

His penis is now literally touching my entrance. I close my eyes in anticipation, the excitement is overpowering. Yet, nothing. I open my eyes again confused. Bobby is not even moving an inch, yet he is staring intently at me. God he looks so hot...-

“-Are you going to be good? Or are you set on being naughty all night? Because I am happy to give you a good spanking? 

-Bobby- 

-If you want it! If you want it of course!” 

In that moment, that’s when the Bobby I know makes an appearance for a split second and I realise he is trying so hard for me right now. I recognise now that we’re both just as into each other as the other one is. I smile warmly back at him, feeling exhilarated by all these new sensations he is giving me tonight. 

However, this sweet moment doesn’t last long as I chance a move: I bite my lip and try to lean in so that his penis, which is still at my opening, should finally penetrate me. That is when the kinky “double dipping police” Bobby comes back and gives the side of my bum a good smack. The burning sensation feels so good, but I won’t let him see how much I enjoyed it. 

-Be good, he growls 

I look into his eyes, now the colour of molten lava, his cheeks are flushed scarlet and the determination in his eyes is electrifying. 

He finally glides into me with very little resistance, considering how big he is. After the initial pang of discomfort from his sheer size, I’m amazed at how good he feels inside me. I swear he gets better and better each time...

Bobby groans and leans into my neck and collarbone, his favourite spot. His damp breaths leave droplets on my neck and I shudder as he goes further inside of me. He then starts to fuck me so slowly, I can feel every inch of him inside me move. 

He is so slow it’s almost unbearable, especially as I know full well he is doing this on purpose, just by looking at the focus in his eyes.

After what feels like an antagonising long time, he lifts me up so my bum rests on a shelf. It’s uncomfortable but I really don’t care as I watch Bobby take my ankles in his hands, his fingers encircling them. He then bends my left leg up towards my chest and shifts his body to the side. As he does this, he pulls himself out until only the tip remains. He stands like this, watching my every move. I freeze and try not to move a single muscle, not even a twitch.

Seeing him like this, I try to read what is going on in that head of his. I’m about to say a witty stupid comment about him pulling out, but the way his eyes are boring into me, I gulp and loose any thoughts I had...

As though reading my mind, Bobby smiles as he penetrates me fully in one swift movement. This time however, not only does he manage to penetrate even deeper than before, but when he is fully immersed in me, he is able to hit my clit at a perfect angle... He starts to thrust in and out, each thrust sending shockwaves through me and sending my clit into a throbbing frenzy. The feelings are so intense, I can’t help but raise my hand to my mouth to stifle a loud guttural moan. I bite down on my hand for some relief and succumb to the most pleasure a man has ever given me, my head lolling back in complete bliss.

He starts to build up momentum and leans forward nipping my earlobe.

”Now have you learnt your lesson, Chloe?

-yes 

-And what is it? 

I dare not argue with the man: 

-Dont fuck with Bobby’s food 

-Good... or else? 

Im slightly unsure and trying my best to not come undone right there and then from all the pleasure, so I rapidly quip back:

-... or Ill get fucked?

He gives me a wet kiss on my ear 

-that’s my girl Chlo...”

I feel him swell inside me, he finally caves to his desires and he bangs me so hard, repeatedly. It feels so mind blowing. Each thrust hits me exactly in the right spot, so much so that I start to see white stars in my vision. The build up inside of me is reaching climatic levels and I can feel myself pulsating against his colossal member. Bobby grinds his forehead into my neck, his wet dreadlocks rubbing against my cheek.

That’s when I realise how hard Bobby is working right now, holding me up for so long at such a perfect angle in a very restrictive closet. He pumps harder and deeper into me which I didn’t think was possible, each one driving me to another dimension. I feel as though I have taken drugs because I am definitely on a high and I am still climbing, to the point where I am nearly having an outer body experience. Finally, I reach my edge and release everything. I cum so hard I loose all control I had over my body, the not moving a muscle rule flying straight out the window, if this pantry had one...

Bobby follows close behind my wave of euphoria, as he finishes with a couple rough thrusts and a few mumbled curses. Both of us start to spasm together, creating our own new rhythm. We both slowly come down from the high. I’m still extremely sensitive and twitch when I feel him move slightly in me.

Finally, he slowly pulls out. I can’t help but moan at what feels like a loss, hating the sensation of feeling empty now. He squeezes my hand and kisses my nose, before we both fall to the floor in a crumpled mess, holding on to each other. 

As I turn to look Bobby, my chest warms up and my heart clenches when I see his expression mirroring what I think mine must be showing aswell : completely stunned but completely sated. 

-Wooow 

-Woow... 

-Wwow! 

-Woww... We both giggle and cuddle up on the floor. 

In this moment, I try to memorise everything that just happened and look at the man next to me. I am completely and utterly done for now, as I cannot possibly see my life without him. If this is his idea of punishment, I am more than happy to break a few more rules. If he’s also willing to go along with my Owen Wilson impressions right after some mind blowingly amazing sex, then count me in for the long haul. And let’s not forget that he has completely ruined sex for me ever again, making me come so hard I thought I was going to fit!

No matter what happens, I finally realise that Bobby and I are cut from the same wacky cloth. I finally admit to myself that I am utterly unequivocally falling for Bobby.

“What you thinking Poppet? 

I snap out of my train of thought 

\- Bobby... take a wild guess... that was.. 

\- was it good? 

I look at him, bewildered. Bobby is looking at me as if searching to see if he had gone too far. Is it not obvious? I have to reassure him: 

\- Bobby that was by far the best sex I’ve ever had... how was it for you?” 

I roll my eyes internally at the big Cheshire Cat grin that is now stamped all across his face. 

“I’ve never felt so relieved. That was the best I’ve had too lass... I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to let go of you now you know. Fuck what the others say, you’re mine.” 

Now is definitely not the time to dive into what he means by the others, but I’m so happy to hear him say that. I lean forward and kiss him softly before squeezing his cheek gently: 

“And you’re mine 

-Well we better get going, pretty sure by now everyone is dressed and you and I are definitely not.” He winks at me: 

...besides, I need to find somewhere to keep your knickers safe” 

He grabs them for the shelf and keeps them at arms length before I can get a chance to get them back 

“Nope. Mine. You’re going out without, you can get a fresh pair. Now cmon my lovely, let’s get you back into this gorgeous sinful dress”


End file.
